Balcony Thoughts
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: "Tomorrow is the only thing that comes to you even if you don't do anything. Everything else in life has to be fought for, so go out and get what you want!" Amourshipping one-shot.


**I did say that I would be back with another chapter of 2 Regions, but it's going to take some more time. To compensate for the delay, I whipped up a quick one-shot, just to begin my debut in Amourshipping. This idea came to me from an image I saw on Twitter so, err…yeah. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 _ **BALCONY THOUGHTS**_

Serena shivered as her hands came in contact with the cold railing of the balcony. The gentle breeze of the night made the hairs on her hands stand as she stared blankly into the night sky. She had had issues of sleeplessness and insomnia for several nights in a row, that now she wasn't surprised that she wasn't able to crash into bed.

Countless thoughts flowed through her mind, each coming and going as quick as the other, but there was one thought that refused to flow away with the others. In fact, every time she tried taking her mind off of it, it bounced back with commendable determination.

How was she going to confess her undying love to the dense Pokémon trainer, Ash Ketchum?

She had thrown hints like crazy, she was teased all over the place by Miette, she even dressed up as him when he was ill! Yet Ash never batted an eyelid.

And this affected her mentally, further influencing her negative and self-degrading mind-set. Was her skill as a trainer not good enough, were her Pokémon not good enough, was she not good enough?

"Or is it because…you already have a girlfriend?" she asked herself, sighing.

It hurt her deeply, to think that he noticed all of her embarrassing situations where her love life was thrown out in the open and yet he seemed indifferent towards it. As much as she hated it, he looked uncaring and nonchalant.

And on the other hand, Ash sometimes acted like the sweetest boy on Earth. He risked himself for her several times and even gave her the courage to continue when she didn't have the strength to do so. Her Pokémon, her dream, herself as a human being. She owed it all to him.

This was probably why she didn't know what to think. Had he told her earlier or even shown her that he liked her only as a friend, she would have moved on. But here he was, acting like two sides of the same coin. And this made her want him even more, to fill the gaping hole in her heart.

Sleep slowly began to take over her fatigued body, as she rubbed her eyes, trying to make sure that she didn't fall asleep in the balcony. The lack of heat and warmth would definitely not be comfortable or healthy for that matter. Yet another evening of misery and woe, all for nothing. Each evening she spent weeping just reminded her of the fact that she was not making any progress with Ash and it constantly reminded her of being a failure and Ash's departure (coming soon to an airport near her).

Serena dragged herself back into the bedroom that she was sharing with her current travelling companions. Bonnie's bed was closest to the balcony. She could see Bonnie's figure in her Tyrantrum outfit, curled up as a ball. She really adored the lemon-haired girl; her love for Pokémon was as great Ash's, even at such a young and tender age.

Serena slowly went past Bonnie's bed, trying not to wake the little girl up and came face to face with the next bed: Clemont's. She could make out the inventor's form spread out in his bed, gently snoring. His passion for science was admirable, even if his inventions blew up more often than not. Serena and Clemont were really close though, almost sibling-like. When put together, the two of them could really put up immaculate, but all the same, extravagant feasts, fit to fill a snorlax!

The third bed was Serena's. She hadn't touched her bed at all so it looked the same as when she first entered the room. She laid in before looking across the room. Over there was her object of affection: the infamous dense Ash Ketchum. He had made such an impact on her life that Serena didn't know what she would do without him in her life at all. She watched him sleep, mouth slightly open with one arm around Pikachu.

Just as she was about to call it a night, she took a closer look and began gawking at the raven-haired trainer's outstretched arms. It looked warm, cosy and extremely inviting. Serena's sleep-addled brain suddenly wanted to shift beds and sleep in his arms. She began to blush at this prospect and how awkward it would be when they woke up.

"There's a time for everything," she told herself.

Yet she couldn't get this idea out of her head, she really wanted to be with him, especially after spending an entire evening lamenting about him. Her mind was torn into two internal sides of conflict as one fact emerged crystal-clear:

Her brain had already made up its mind and was not ready to budge.

She shuffled from her bed to Ash's, trying to be as quiet as possible, before tucking herself to the edge of his bed. She then pulled the covers over the two of them, before inching slowly toward the strong and tanned arms of the handsome male. She took his hand from Pikachu and then wrapped it around her waist and repeated the process with the other hand. Once she felt secure in his arms, she tried to enjoy the heat being emitted those arms before falling asleep.

It was going to be an interesting morning for sure.

…

…

…

"I was wondering when you were going to sleep Serena."

Whoever said mornings were the only interesting time of day?

 **Ha, looks like she got caught! Awkward! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I whipped. I think it's a good way to start my Amourshipping debut. Start small, go big!**

 **Well, as always folks, please R &R! **

…

…

…

 **(I need a new ending line…)**


End file.
